User talk:Ids5621
Ya know i was pissed off that they cancelled bionicle??? Check out this link to see the replacement. How bad are these guys???!!! I was willing to give them a chance but they look like childish bionicle rip- offs!!!!!!!!!!I mean they're called hero factory and have human names!!!!!!!! Death to Lego!!! see my user page. If you have anything to say post below Talk I have a question ids, was i allowed to make the character inspired by your character ganon? Rellier is his name, Look on his page to see if it's okay, i even used your planets. ah, my dude doesn"t even get inhabited by a makuta!Plus he has different weapons, i even made pages for them, plus you truly inspire me in the bionicle, what else am i supposed to do? From Creator613 Curse Lego, the worst company ever I agree with you on every word. The end of Bionicle is retarded. I hate it. Look at my user page for my full thoughts. ToaInfinity 21:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) BTW, we need a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Sure you can. I think we should write a long letter to The Lego Group about all the emotional trauma we've experienced. How's that? Fear my Power!!! I saw your comment on Makuta Kaper's talk. Please post all comments here instead of annoying other users. Fear my Power!!! NO!!!!!!! Why the hell did they end bionicle?!!!! *Wants to rip lego's head's off* I totally agree with you on everything. Magneon I feel your pain buddy. I'm just as depressed as you are. And, do you want Magneons appearance in Zaeron's blog to be canon or non-canon? Odst grievous He almost kills Zaeron (Read latest Chapter) and Rando, and then he flys off into space again and Zaeron, Rando, and Feanor, Chase after him. Odst grievous Canon or non-canon do you want Magneon's appearance in The Leviathos Chronicles to be canon or non-canon, he is still on Jadax magna read chpater 17 if you want to read it Good I'm doing good.You know that spoiler I told about the Karda Nui saga in my future youtube series?I totally changed it and repolaced Hellox with Xeptok. Series Maybe in 3 months.That will give me enough time to make some more MoCs. Stars I don't know.I haven't gone to Toys R Us yet. it fine I totally understand I have my storyline planned and I think Leviathos' plan is actually sort of cool Who wins 3rd in your contest if Brobam is disqualified? Fear my Power!!! contest I put this on your contest, but I will tell you too. the picture in Leviathos's info boox is not his current form, so please judge the picture that has a link on your contest page P.S. I ordered the bionicle stars fom toys R us.com Hi Please enter if you can. Emailz Er..I can't get onto my emails when I'm not at school, as the server has gone down and I am trying to sort it out. Can you respond to the one I sent you via YouTube? Hewkii Yes! It is a character from the all-stars series, isn't it? Anyway it's very cool. IRON MAN HEAD Do you have skrall, piraka and gresh stars? Im thinking of going to Toys "R" us pretty soon, maybe all-stars I will try to watch them on holidays. Also remember that there is already a Drex in this wiki! That's good Good to see that you have recovered from the anouncement of bionicle's ending and that you're making more MoCs. You're lucky, I can't get neither old or new sets because my parents have banned me from BIONICLE. If I could I would complete my 06 collection, as it was too my favorite year. They say that I'm too old for plastic toys. But I can't have bionicles, because in my whole life they have always been christmas and birthday presents. And my parents don't allow me to do internet shopping. I really don't know what I will get this christmas. I don't think that any of my friends would do that (if I gave them the money they would use it for their own things!). So, no, I'm not buying the new line in summer. Though maybe my parents would allow me to buy stars Tahu, if I promis them that it will be my last set (though if they bring me to the store where I buy bionicles I will get an older set). In the shop where I buy them they still have (or had, last year) Hahli Inika, some Mahri and the limited edition Hagah! In another they even have Vahki sets. Too bad that none of them have the Toa Mata. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Vezok and Kongu. Vezok was the only Piraka I got in 2006, and I had good times with it. It may not have the best MoCing pieces, but it's still good. And Kongu Inika is cool, despise having some silver mixed with the metru green. His mask is very reallistic and his crossbow is useful for MoCs! Can I help you on the Tehktara Nui article by drawing some zones using Paint.net? re: Vezok Coolio! Also: 1) Do you have Skype/MSN? 2) Check ur emailz and then reply through YouTube. And I've just added a video chapter to Vradok Returns! Woohoo! Mud flats Does this work for the mudflats? Thanks! I have my entry for your MoC contest built but I can enter it until I find Vakama's 2005 head. It's just ONE piece! And I don't find it. I hope that this weekend I will have time to search it more but I don't where to look. It's really anoying. And the entry will not be a machine, it will be a toa hordika. Well, I'm logging out until I finish my Catalan homework! Hey! Hey, I wuz wondering, have you gotten all the legends yet? I got them all in about four weeks, along with the skrall. Im really lucky that i have this sweet gig cleaning up my nebour's(oops) yard once a week, he pays me pretty good money. permission i want to know if i can use a kanohi of yours, it is the one that supreeses anger and gives the user greater power at it's own will. Creator613 listen it is the mask of fury i want permission to use. Creator613 The Chapter Is it okay if I do the RFD chapter in text-format, and then add a picture later? I don't really have enough time to make a stop-motion, since I'm doing Gartheon's Prize Part 1 and The Final Battle. jaxok, something like it well than, could i make some thing like it,, oh yeah, it is fuseed to his face. look at rellier, slicer redid it with some of my ideas :D RFD Chapter All done. Head over to check it out! I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out. I'll get onto some images soon. Thanks! thanks ids, i would be happy to use the paranox, it would really help. P.S.- could i use magneon in one of my new people's past? it would really help his story line, also, i am about to challenge tapio. i will say if i win, you will make me and ids5621 admins, and if i lose, i won't bother you any more. Again thaks- creator613 I got promoted by Toatapio when he saw how active I was. :P CHEERS thanks again magneon's role will be a small fight, he actully leaves someone for dead though, and it takes place about 500 years ago, and by challeng ei meant moc contest, i know tapio sucks at building. creator613 I know. I am in total agreement. I really respect you, and I am a big fan of your storyline. You are very trusted around here, and I know that other people respect you as well. If I were able to, I'd promote some new admins around here in a few weeks (I don't think I should be the sole active admin around here) and you would likely be one of them. However, since I'm not a bureaucrat, I can do everything that is possible to do on this wiki except make new admins. :( CHEERS look i am not harsh, look at tapios models look just look at his turaga h You should talk to Toatapio. CHEERS Vakax look, magneons aperance is in my new article, Vakax! P.S.- show slicer the page too, i want too see his comment on it. Creator613 ??? I noticed that on imydrex's article it says "when magneon was a matoran" Was that just a mess-up or what??? Oops :P Oops, thats not what the article says. heres the quote: "Magneon was once a fe-matoran named Imydrex of a small island settelment of other fe- matoran.He was a simple iron crafter and was often seen around the large iron towers of the settlement. One day he was atop one of the towers ,mending a sonic recieving dish ,during a lightning storm. He was in turn electrocuted and fell into an unknown substance that was leaking out of the soil. He had " :P Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. That coming from you is a real honour! I loved your Drex model too. You've pretty much won the contest with him! :-) Well, I talked to him now anyway, and he says you might be able to become an admin if you become a member on the Wikimetru forums. CHEERS Hello I know I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Just keep editing. After a while, if Tapio hasn't noticed how much you're doing, I'll tell him, and he'll hopefully make you an admin. CHEERS Hi ids! Will you please edit magneons past so that it shows his fight with my creation Vakax? He is the one i asked permission to use magneon in his past for. Please tell it about leaving him for dead too, it will be wierd for him too and that is how i made it like, look at vakax's page too, okay? From: Creator613 Green Hordika Dude I don't really have any use for it, so do you want to use it? Hey I noticed your user page and the fact your kind of down.I'm here for you man. I bought Nektann! Writer's Corner Wiki Please join my new wiki and tell others to join! My username is ShoopDaWhoop. http://writerscorner.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page# Yes Thanks, today it's my birthday. It's kinda sad because it's the first time in seven years that I don't get BIONICLES. I will try to convince my mother to buy me my last BIONICLE Set, which if she agrees will be either Hahli Inika or any 2008 or before set. Crustinax Hello ids, i just wanted to know if i could use a species of yours, the crustainax. I have already made him, he looks very different from your models and i will make it seem like he survived the ship's attack. He is an alpha male, somehow gets to the matoran universe, and is more intelligent than any other crustainax. i just want your permission to use the spieces, thank you if you allow me to, and F*** you fi you don't, BYE!!!!!! From Creator613 Hordika Glad you like him. He's got a flip-up Rhotuka launcher, too. If your interested, I just made Sygran's Kanohi. It's called the Ziiest. Thanks. I've been meaning to add it for a while now, and will start trying out effects for it in TFB (he tries it on Mata Nui). it was a JOKE!!!!!!!!!!! i was joking about the F*** thing, i was just kinda emotianal when i wrote it, plus, i already made a crustainax model, but he is much smaller than your model's, plu swhy can't i use it, i am not copying you. P.S. i am not a JERK!!!!! i might be a J.E.R.K., but not a jerk. my crustinax's body is original too, plus his brain is an upside - down bara manga head, please reconsiderate. bye. From Creator613 Spine His spine is VERY small and it's impossible to put it on the original Skakdi-build.The only body it can go on is the av-matoran and the Toa Inika body. I think the Rahkshi is the best one to get. Also, what was that thing about Creator613 using your Crustainex body design? I am unable to, due to the fact my pc takes forever to load long/big pages. That was a fugging awesome chapter! Oh, fugg it! Can Fugg have crossed over onto Irania Nui as well? I can't think of any good expletives for Bionicles. Yeah, I read it. It's pretty cool! So Magneon got an armour upgrade... Also, are you going to do a model for Fazan? And could Jukar's corpse appear in a chapter? And does Makura have some kind of Kanohi? Race for Honour will be updated soon - I'm just trying to think of how to do the race. And I could make Fazan a model if you like... Form What do you think of Chardex?I slightly upgraded him. What? My mother has agreed to buy me my last BIONICLE set! I will probably go to a non-LEGO store at the city next to me, so I can get old sets. If they are still there, there should be Inika Hahli, Carapar, Kongu Mahri, Jaller Mahri, Mantax and Iruini Hagah. As I can only get two, which ones do you recomend me? what the Fugg!!!! That chapter was awesome and funny!! also could i use fugg? I am also thinking of making a few swear words too, and I'll add yer category to them, probably. Thanks Thanks.It took me about 5 minutes to load it but I managed to gaze at the Tehktra Nui page.It looks cool! I also upgraded the other two Toa.Yes, Makuta are my favorite species.I also have a Toa of air and stone I haven't put on the sight yet.After I make a Toa of earth then I only have about 2 more MoCs until I can join Youtube! Emailz Just to let you know that from 12 today I won't be able to get onto my emails until 4th of January (unless I can sort this problem out, but I'm not sure), so please contact me through my Talk Page or YouTube instead. Also, I'll be away over the weekend, so if you don't get an answer from me, it's not because I'm being antisocial. Stars I just found them on Brickshelf. Coolio! Also, shall I make Moa's hoverboard? Re:RE:Last set Thanks for the advice. Will you MoC the armour upgrade that Magneon got in the last RFD chapter? Magneons drones Doesn't magneon have many drones in imranopolis?? if so, I Created an awesome MOC for them if you want to use it. I'll upload it in a minute. I'm going to tell Tapio to promote you to admin soon. Have you got a wikimetru account? Oh, and I'd like my self-MOC Nightwatcher to battle the alternate Magneon that appears in The Leviathos Chronicles: Dark Rendezvous. None of them will end up winning. Is that fine with you? CHEERS Congratulations Congratulations for becoming an admin! (I know it isn't yet official). Can you give me some feedback about Crystallus' Adventures? I just want your thoughs about it and what I could improve. Admin Now that The Move has been cancelled, we need admins now more than ever. As a result, I'm going to ask Tapio to promote you, Chicken Bond, and Ihu to admins. Happy holidays! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] If you did want to contact me, you can, as I'm not going away after all. Dover is at a standstill, so I can't get anywhere near where I was going. Also, if you haven't checked YouTube, I've cancelled TFB. Click here and it'll be explained. Yeah, the Move has been cancelled. See the Main Page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK Yeh, that would be GREAT if it appeared in RFD. Re:leviathos it syas your folder is not public I am really new to brick shelf so do you know what to do about it? Mata Nui VS Teridax Yeah, I read it. Part 1 of All That Glitters is based very heavily on it, as it was scripted 10 minutes after reading the comic. It should be quite good. My MOCs for the robots are a bit dodgy, but it should be good. Also, I've made Makuta a LOT bigger than Mata Nui. Admin I asked Tapio to promote you. Oh, and can I use an alternate Ganon in TLAA? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Congrats You are now the leader of the BPP! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] well you could se the email user function? if you can't I will tell you I WATNED TO BE LEADER BUT CONGRADULATIONS ON WINNNING AND SORRY ABOUT THE CAPPSLOCK MY FINGER SLIPPED email and other things Ok well I will give you my email and becuase you helped me when I just starting my MOCing and letting me use the gannon shield body thing I will give you a spoiler about my new youtube series and please delte the spoiler after reading If you are not Ids please do not read this Hello Hey, its Ansem the Awesome. I'm the new Xander KeyZ! Check out and join my new wiki please! HEre is the link: MY WIKI! Thanks for the feedback Thanks for the feedback, Ids. The next chapter will not have dashes (puting dashes is a tradition here in catalonia and spain in general). I'm writing the next chapter of crystallus adventures, in which five matoran insurgents armed with bikes and guns will attack Ta-Hua. I'm just saying this because I don't want anyone to say that I'm plagiarising Dirty Money or the Red Dragons. PS: The two next chapters have been posted. The matoran gang appears on chapter 13. leviathos thanks for the audition it was good Adminship OK. I tried to get Toatapio Nuva to promote you, but it doesn't seem like he's going to notice my comment very soon. Luckily, Crazy-Lihkan 38 IS BACK, and I've told him about the situation. Now, before you become an admin, I want to make sure that you're committed. (Holy Mata Nui, I sound so #### superior.) Tapio has told me about the "curse of the admins": almost everyone, upon being promoted, LEAVES FOREVER. So I want to make absolutely sure that you're ready to become an admin. (Does this sound condescending? I think so.) Good luck! =) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey Hey Ids, can you help me (when you return from france) ? I'm trying to think how I will continue Black Waters. I've already planed the epic that will come after Black waters, but I need you to help me. If you can suggest me something that I could put in the story to continue it, it would be aprecitated. Also, if you won't be here until january, then, Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Shez's Blog Oh, I forgot to tell u, I added a quote from toa imydrex's blog unto shez's blog. I hope thats OK. :) Merry christmas! Thanks! I nearly had forgotten about the KMES prize! I'm intrigued to see it. Originally, I was going to do only three cahpters more about Meson in the pit, and then start the new epic. But then I decided that the story had potential, so I decided to continue it. Another user has suggested me how to get him out alive of the first chapter. I have a few ideas; him being saved by a Barraki, him being captured by Hydraxonn... but I want to know how would you continue it. I will try to combine the ideas to make something good. You're idea is good. I will probably start writting it today, but I will not post it until tomorrow because this afternoon I will go out with friends. Check ur YT inbox! Ya know i was pissed off that they cancelled bionicle??? Check out this link to see the replacement. How bad are these guys???!!! I was willing to give them a chance but they look like childish bionicle rip- offs!!!!!!!!!!I mean they're called hero factory and have human names!!!!!!!! Death to Lego!!! Tehktra Nui Hey Ids, your page Tehktra nui, has won the best page of the year award! Running from Death Is there a sequel to Running From Death? That story is so freakin' awesome! If there is a sequel, tell me, because I want to read it. I have some spoilers. I have spoilers on my Stars Contest wanna see? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Which page?Well here it is: THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Your contest Finally I found the hordika mask and my entry has been posted in your contest. Hey man! I haven't got much to do on this wiki at the moment, so do you need any help elaborating stubs or something? Thanks, I worked hard on the custom build. Only one thing, what is a contender? RE:hi nothing much right now ids... BUT guess what was one of my best christmas presents: Takanuva and his vehicle(2003, or whenever it came out, I can't remember),Ehlek, jaller ingika, sidorak, roodaka, and keetongu, a tahnok a whole box of various parts from 2001 to 2003!!! PLus vorox and tarix. so expect new MOCs with their parts in them. It was my best christmas yet!!!!!!!! Please Could you help this wiki by improving some of its stubs or reviewing the sets that you own? I and the other admins there invite you to join it. I need your help. Ids, i need help to make a storyline. toa fairon and the slicer are also helping me, but you are the best story writer on this wikia. plus, you are the only person i know that knows almost every internal organ, i need to make my story slightly gorey. plus i need help linking all of my pages together, would you help me with that as well???? from: Creator613 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR IDS!!!!!!ITS 2010!!!HOW COOL IS THAT!!!!!! THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! I need your help. Ids, i need help to make a storyline. toa fairon and the slicer are also helping me, but you are the best story writer on this wikia. plus, you are the only person i know that knows almost every internal organ, i need to make my story slightly gorey. plus i need help linking all of my pages together, would you help me with that as well???? from: Creator613 woah i have the slideshow widget and sometimes i stroll through pics lookin at cool hings, i stumble cross a big armored guy with no mask follow him to his page and find an eben cooler armored guy, infected hau, coolest thing ive seen in a while, you shouldve loaned that to hydros so he could use it to slap verahk around. im just guessing, is that guys name awesome? nice model keep up the good work. Irania Nui Well, I need help over at my wiki, with creating locations for Irania Nui and others. Can you help? The locations page. Also, at some point I'll make you an admin. well well, i already have a HUGE team, lost great being will make the page and title, slicer will make the banner, i will give in most of the story, and you will need to give me lots of invice and help from all corners. if you ask me how the story would look like as a body here it is, i would make the skeleton, slicer would make the organs, fairon will give the skin, you will give the brain, and the lost great being will give the clothes. now, i mainly need you to continue everything if i quit cbw, okay? P.S.- i have a useless drone model, do you think you could use it? From Creator613 Cendox!!!!!! Hey, Ids, I hope you're doing well. Today I went to a local store to buy my last BIONICLE set. In the store there was the Piraka stronghold, the Skopio, the Thornatus, the Cendox and Vastus. My parents said that I could only get one set if it was a titan, two if it was a canister and that it couldn't be too expensive. I picked Cendox V1! I still haven't opened it, I will wait till the 6th, as the tradition says. Do you have it? Is it good? I can't wait for the 6th. Congratulations! You are officially an admin over on my wiki! Mask Power Hi Ids! A contest is being held at BZPower, in which Trinuma's mask power will be decided. I though that you could actually submit the powers of the Trinek, Paho or the Pyra. Here there is the link. PS: When is next chapter of RFD coming? widgets with widgets there just little programs on the side bar thing. go to more (on the top in blue) go to manage widgets and they say what they are. Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Adminship delay I'm making plans for the decision to be made about your adminship at the next Board Meeting. I am extremely sorry about the delay, but I am the only regularly active administrator and the two b'crats take very long to respond. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer''']]